


Finally On Our Own

by HelloAgainSarahJane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAgainSarahJane/pseuds/HelloAgainSarahJane
Summary: FitzSimmons take advantage of some alone time. Takes place after the cutaway in 5x08.





	Finally On Our Own

“But until then, we are on our own.”

“I guess we are.”

The words held a double meaning and they both knew it. The couple turned to each other with a grin before checking to make sure Voss had shut the lab door behind him. It was closed, and for the first time since they’d reunited they really were on their own.

They drew together, Fitz’s arms around her waist, Jemma’s hands on his chest. Their first kiss was soft, and Fitz drew back the way he always did, a brief glance to check her expression and to remind himself this was real. Jemma didn’t let him stray from her for long, moving her hand to the day’s worth of scruff on his face, and their lips met once more, this kiss more heated, stirring something in both of them.

Arms wrapped around each other, Jemma grasped the lapel of his jacket and pulled him to her as she took a step backward, pressing back against the metal table. She pushed aside the rubbish, junk tumbling to the floor, so much like the first time they had kissed. But this time, there was no pulling away, no talk of curses, no anguish, only kisses and soft moans. Fitz slipped his hands under her ass, lifting her onto the table, kisses never breaking.

Jemma’s hand moved to his belt buckle, flipping it open with one hand. Fitz’s breath hitched and he pulled back, looking into her eyes. 

“Do we have time?” His voice was rough.

“I don’t know, Fitz,” Jemma said. “I don’t know how much time we have left.”

The weight of her words hung in the air as Robin’s words rang through their heads. _This is the last day._

“Fair point,” Fitz said, stepping closer. He caught her lips again, tongues tangling together, tasting her for the first time in over seventy-four years. His hand slipped under her shirt, skimming over her soft skin before brushing one of her hardened nipples. Jemma’s back arched into his touch and she moaned softly. A bra was one one piece of clothing she hadn’t been able to find, and now she was incredibly thankful. As Fitz teased her breasts she could tell that he was as grateful for the easy access as she was. He knew it drove her wild when he played with her tits.

Suddenly his hands were gone, and Jemma let out a whine of discontent that stopped as soon as Fitz slipped them between her legs. Jemma clutched his shirt, feeling hard chest muscles that hadn’t been so defined when she was with him last. How long had it taken for him to find them? It didn’t matter. She’d ask him later, and perhaps get a better look at his new physique.

She couldn’t concentrate on that now as he pressed the seam of her pants against her clit. Jemma rolled her hips forward, desperate to feel him inside of her. Her hands dropped to the button on his pants as he did the same to her, both unbuttoning the other. Jemma reached inside his pants, taking him in her hands, feeling him stiffen even more at his touch. He groaned as she stroked him, head rolling back before he took a deep breath. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed.

“Jemma,” he groaned. “Jemma, we probably have to hurry.”

“I know, I’ve just missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, but if we want to finish this…”

“All right.” She sighed, hooking her fingers in the waistband of her pants and pulling them down her ivory legs. She kicked off her boots before realizing that while Fitz was between her legs, she couldn’t get the pants all the way off.

“Um…”

“Oh.” Fitz reached down, tenderly helping toss her pants to the floor.

“Thanks.” Her voice was breathless and he took a moment to look at her, face flushed, hair starting to escape from her braid, chest heaving with anticipation. He loved seeing her this way.

Fitz took her face in his hands, pulling her into a deep kiss. Jemma reached down and took his cock in her hands, freeing it from his underwear. She scooted herself to the edge of the table and shoved her panties to the side so he could enter her. Their kisses never broke as he thrust inside.

“Fitz,” she gasped, trying to keep quiet.

“Oh my god, Jemma,” Fitz murmured, resting his forehead against hers once more, eyes fluttering closed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses as she pulled him close to her. He thrust again, and this time Jemma let one hand fall behind her back, supporting herself on the table.

“Harder, Fitz,” she commanded, voice scarcely above a whisper, and he was happy to comply. Jemma’s nails dug into the skin on the back of his neck as he began moving faster, slipping one hand between her legs to rub circles over her clit. She bucked up her hips to meet him, the new angle forcing him further inside her, black spots appearing in her vision.

Fitz’s grip around her waist tightened as he felt her begin to clench around him.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped. “Don’t s–”

“I can’t make it much longer,” he gasped.

Their muscles tightened, arms clenched around each other as a tidal wave of ecstasy washed over them. They held each other, gasping, trying to regain their balance.

“Oh my god, Jemma,” Fitz murmured.

“Fitz.” She ran her hands through his curls, curls that hadn’t been this long the last time she’d seen him.

How long had they been apart?

“I’m never letting you go,” he said as he nuzzled her neck.

“I feel the same way,” Jemma sighed.

“You have no idea...six months in that military prison…”

_“Six months?!”_

“FitzSimmons?” Daisy’s voice echoed from the hallway outside the door.

“Shit,” Fitz cursed, and both hissed as he pulled out of her.

Jemma hopped off the table, feeling her body shift as it adjusted to his absence.

“Hand me my pants,” she said as he zipped himself up.

Fitz scooped them off the floor and tossed them to her, and she caught them in a swoop and shimmied them on. She bent down to pull on her boots, and Fitz knelt next to her to help.

The door slid open.

“FitzSimmons?”

Both looked up as Daisy stepped in the room.

“I, uh, had a rock in my shoe,” Simmons stammered.

“I was helping,” Fitz added.

“Oookay.” There was no reason to tell them she knew they were lying. The hair stuck to their foreheads and their flushed faces told her everything. “Um, I was hoping you could take a look at my inhibitor.” She pointed to her neck.

“Of course,” Jemma said in a voice that was just a bit too high. “Just, er, let me wash my hands.”

“Oh, god,” Daisy muttered.

Fitz cleared his throat and couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Glad you got some time together,” Daisy said with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Fitz said, his face still flushing. “You know, just a few minutes.”

“Seems like that was all you needed.”

Fitz let out a sound like a choke and was trying to respond when Jemma returned.

“All right, let’s see what we’re working with,” she said, showing off her clean hands.

Still, Daisy squirmed every time Jemma’s fingers touched her neck.


End file.
